Goldenier (edited)
by C.Luzia
Summary: "Temukan Goldenier, maka kau dapat bertemu dengan pemilik hatimu" Mungkin kau menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Tetapi bukankah dongeng mengutip dari sebuah kehidupan nyata? Aku. Dia. Dan sebuah pembatas bernama eksistensi. Saat semesta mengampuninya, pada musim semi dalam musim gugur, kami bertemu. - Teruntuk kita yang masih mencintai Ichiruki (Ichigo x Rukia) :)


C. Luzia presents

.

 **Goldenier**

.

.

 _If I could see you, I'll give everything… even my soul_

Suara gemerisik dedaunan itu bagaikan rangkaian simfoni yang mengalun di sela kehidupan di sebuah hutan kecil di barat daya. Pepohonan tinggi seakan berlomba menampilkan keangkuhannya, memamerkan karya semesta dengan dedaunan berwarna merah. Bunyi gesekan lembaran-lembaran merah itu laksana tawa alam yang tengah bercanda dengan angin, tak putus asa sekalipun angin menggugurkan dirinya dari naungan hingga mengakibatkan lantai hutan yang kini juga bernuansa merah. Musim gugur telah sampai pada ujung waktunya. Tak ada binatang yang ikut berdendang. Cukup sunyi. Nampaknya semua telah bersiap menghadapi musim dingin yang tak segan membekukan segala hal dalam rengkuhannya. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak mempengaruhi seekor burung kecil berbulu biru yang terlihat begitu mencolok di tanah hutan yang merah, asyik mematuk-matuk tanah. Dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bergerak menghampirinya, secara instingtif burung biru kecil itu terbang menjauh.

Sepasang sepatu _boots_ itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik, menandakan keberadaan seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu sempat mengusik aktivitas si burung. Seorang pria muda menyapukan pandangan, menelisik keindahan hutan saat matahari berada di ujung kepala, namun tak terasa terik. Sembari mengeratkan jubah yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya, pria tersebut menghembuskan napas lelah. Mata tajamnya berkobar penuh semangat membara, tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan tungkainya yang mulai terasa pegal.

Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon _maple_ yang tumbang. Dia selonjorkan kaki sambil memijitnya pelan untuk mengusir lelah yang mendera. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya mengelilingi hutan ini untuk mencari sesuatu yang ia ketahui dapat mempertemukannya dengan sosok _itu_. Ia menengadahkan kepala, menyambut semilir angin dingin membelai wajah yang dianugerahi ketampanan tak biasa. Dipejamkannya mata, mengingat perkataan lelaki tua berpakaian serba putih yang tak pernah dikenalnya, tetapi mampu menjawab kerisauan pemuda berambut coklat tembaga itu.

" _Temukan Goldenier, maka kau dapat bertemu dengan pemilik hatimu."_

Satu kalimat singkat yang keluar dari bibir keriput itu seperti menjawab seluruh kerinduannya. Lelaki tua yang tak sengaja ditemuinya saat sedang menyendiri di tepi sungai mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga lantaran tanpa terselipkan basa-basi. Pemuda tersebut membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan bola mata coklat muda sewarna tanah yang basah. Bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyuman singkat. Seperti mengerti suasana hati manusia itu, pepohonan begitu giat menggugurkan dedaunannya menampilkan kesyahduan musim gugur. Sekonyong-konyong, ekspresi tentram itu berubah karena sebuah denyutan menyakitkan. Pria itu telah berbulan-bulan lamanya mengelilingi berbagai hutan di bagian Utara sesuai petunjuk sang lelaki tua untuk menemukan _Goldenier_ , menghabiskan musim gugur dengan angin yang menusuk tulang, meninggalkan rumah kecilnya yang hangat dengan tungku yang selalu memercikkan api berwarna-warni –karena kayu pohon _driftwood_ -, dan menempuh perjalanan bermil-mil jauhnya. Pria itu menyadari jika pencarian ini bukan hanya untuk dapat bertemu dengan _nya,_ tetapi karena ini seperti sebuah tugas jika disangkutkan dengan kestabilan alamiah. Seperti rol film yang berputar, sekelebatan ingatan lain muncul. Kalimat lelaki tua berikutnya terlintas di pikiran pemilik iris coklat tersebut. Mata itu memandang ke depan, tajam.

" _Bersama dengan enam pengantar lainnya, kembalikan Goldenier sebelum matahari terbenam, tepat di hari terakhir musim gugur tahun ini. Semesta telah mengampuninya._

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata kembali. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesak menyakitkan. Kenyataan yang didapat sejak ia menyadari siapa sosok rupawan itu dan mengetahui bahwa mereka terlalu berbeda. _Goldenier_ merupakan bukti bahwa sosok yang begitu dicintainya tidaklah seperti dirinya. Jarak yang terbentang berkilo-kilo meter baginya bukanlah masalah karena yang menjadi penghalang besar adalah sesuatu dinamakan eksistensi.

 _Goldenier_ dijuluki daun dewa, banyak dihubungkan dengan mitos seputar dewa-dewi yang diceritakan leluhurnya dulu. Betapa daun itu adalah sesuatu yang hampir mustahil dicari karena hanya dianggap sebuah mitos. Simbol dari 'kematian dan kelahiran kembali'. Si mata elang kembali memutar ingatan saat dirinya dengan terburu menemui sesepuh desa untuk menanyakan perihal _Goldenier_. Tak dapat dipungkiri kegembiraan serta kelegaan yang dirasakannya saat itu begitu membuncah sampai kata-kata sang sesepuh berikutnya membuatnya bersimpuh.

 _"_ _Jika Goldenier berhasil dikembalikan tepat pada waktunya…. maka kelahiran harus ditukar oleh kematian. Godenier ada karena kemarahan sang Dewa. Aku tak tahu alasan kau begitu bersikeras ingin menemukannya, tetapi jangan sia-siakan hidupmu, Anak Muda"_

* * *

Kelopak mata itu terbuka setelah tenggelam dalam tidur –yang ia sendiri heran- cukup nyenyak. Matahari di hari terakhir musim gugur kini berjalan perlahan menuju batas cakrawala. Pria itu merutuki kebodohannya yang malah terlelap seperti sapi dikala waktu tengah mempermainkan hidupnya. Setengah meloncat, pemuda berambut sewarna senja itu berdiri. Ditepuk jubahnya yang sedikit kotor karena tertidur di lantai hutan.

Saat akan beranjak, ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang seperti sedang mematuk-matuk bahunya dan mendapati seekor burung kecil berbulu biru disana. Pandangannya melembut. Dirogohnya saku celana untuk mengeluarkan sepotong kecil roti gandum yang tak habis disantap saat sarapan. Dengan hati-hati, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam roti pada burung tersebut. Tak disangka, dengan jinaknya burung biru kecil itu langsung melompat ke tangannya. Takjub. Tanpa disadari, dirinya terus mengamati burung kecil tersebut. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat melihat betapa jernih mata hitam makhluk mungil itu, mengingatkannya pada sosok pemilik rambut hitam sekelam malam yang menawan hatinya.

* * *

 _"_ _Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan jika aku terlahir kembali?" tanya sosok rupawan dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai hingga pinggang. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya bergumam. Dirinya memang sedang sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya tetapi ia dapat dengan jelas menangkap suara yang mengalun merdu menyapa gendang telinganya._

 _"_ _Seekor burung," ucap pemilik rambut hitam._

 _Si pemuda mengernyitkan dahi. Heran dengan arah pembicaraan gadis berambut hitam itu. Ditutupnya buku, kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya._

 _"_ _Apa alasanmu?" tanya pemuda itu tak dapat menyembunyikan nada penasaran. Ia selalu tertarik dengan apapun obrolan di antara mereka yang dimulai oleh gadis itu._

 _Sang gadis tersenyum saat menyadari sahabatnya telah berada di sampingnya. Saat ini senja di tempat favorit mereka. Matahari dengan warna oranye anggunnya terlihat enggan meninggalkan tugasnya menerangi siang dan berganti tugas dengan bulan. Seperti warna rambut pemuda disebelahnya._

 _"_ _Karena dia bebas. Seolah tak ada beban yang dipikulnya apalagi tanggung jawab yang terlalu berat yang ditimpakan padanya."_

 _"_ _Konyol. Di dunia ini tak ada makhluk hidup yang tak memiliki tanggung jawab," gerutu sang pemuda._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum geli sambil terus mengelus kepala seekor burung berbulu biru yang bertengger nyaman di lengannya. Tentu perkataannya tentang burung –yang tak memiliki tanggung jawab- itu tidaklah benar, ia tahu itu. Karena ada hal lain yang membuatnya begitu iri pada makhluk mungil di lengannya kini._

 _"_ _Kalau kau?" tanya si gadis._

 _Sang pemuda menyamankan diri, bersender di batang pohon sembari mata tajamnya menatap jauh ke depan seolah mampu menyeberangi danau yang terbentang luas di depan mereka hanya dengan tatapan._

 _"_ _Aku tak tahu. Aku tak berharap dilahirkan kembali."_

 _Seolah mengerti, sang gadis menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Manusia terlalu banyak mengeluh akan penderitaannya. Terasa sangat melelahkan jika manusia terlahir kembali dengan alur hidup yang berliku. Berbeda dengan hidupnya yang bermula dan berakhir dengan sebuah tugas._

 _"_ _Mungkin tidak juga seperti itu," ucap sang pemuda tiba-tiba, membuat wajah rupawan itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mengernyitkan dahi._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Si pemuda tersenyum sambil menatap tajam mata dengan lensa yang unik itu. Seperti kristal termahal. Batu amethyst._

 _"_ _Jika aku terlahir kembali, maka aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang abadi."_

 _Nada yang mengandung kesungguhan itu sanggup membuat si gadis sedikit tersentak. Matanya menatap iris kecoklatan itu, mencari makna dari kalimat yang baru saja terlontar oleh sahabatnya. Seolah terpengaruh atmosfer yang berubah di sekelilingnya, burung biru kecil tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh. Sejenak pikiran si gadis teralihkan, memandang kepergian burung kecil yang kini terbang ditemani seekor burung yang lebih besar tubuhnya. Tatapannya meneduh seiring matahari yang semakin merangkak turun seolah hendak menyelam ke dasar danau._

 _"_ _Kau tidak menanyakan alasanku."_

 _Suara berat itu kembali mengembalikan fokus pemilik rambut hitam tersebut. Ia kembali menatap mata coklat yang nampak begitu indah karena keteguhan di dalamnya hingga si gadis menangkap kilatan jahil. Menyadari maksud pemuda tersebut, dia membuang muka._

 _"_ _Karena sepertinya kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, Akhelois yang Agung," ejek si pemuda. Ia mengembangkan senyuman lebar saat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya._

 _Si gadis mendengus kesal. Ia bersyukur hanya untaian nada jahil yang keluar meskipun dalam 'hati'nya terdapat pembenaran akan pernyataan tersebut. Sekejap mata dia berusaha menghapus pikiran yang sejenak terlintas.._

 _"_ _Lucu sekali, Polaris."_

 _Pemuda berambut sewarna mentari sore itu tergelak pelan mendengar nada sedikit sarkatis sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa kau tidak tertawa?" gurau si pemuda. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangan pada langit yang mulai gelap. Bulan nampak terang dan sangat indah karena dia menyadari bahwa sang 'bulan' tetaplah memukau meskipun sedang dalam kondisi 'terburuk'. Tak ada jawaban dari sang sahabat, pemilik mata tajam itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejenak._

 _"_ _Mengapa kau selalu memanggilku Polaris?"_

 _Sang gadis menoleh. "Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku punya hak untuk tahu. Kau –dengan seenak kalkun panggang buatan Bibi Jun- mengubah namaku yang sudah keren," ucap si pemuda yang dibalas dengan putaran bola mata indah sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau baru menanyakannya setelah tujuh tahun berlalu? Bodoh."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau lupa? Berkali-kali aku menanyakan dan tidak pernah kau jawab."_

 _"_ _Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu tahu. Bukan hal yang penting."_

 _Si gadis dengan angkuhnya berbalik lalu berjalan menghampiri sebuah batu dengan permukaan datar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Malam sangat tenang. Tak ada suara jangkrik. Hanya terpaan angin yang cukup dingin, kunang-kunang dan bulan yang menggantung indah. Musim gugur selalu mampu membuat menggigil, tetapi suasana terasa hangat jika seseorang mengerti sumber perasaan hangat itu._

 _"_ _Kau jangan khawatir. Artinya tidaklah jelek," ucap si gadis sambil mengulum senyum. Pemilik mata coklat hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tatap danau yang airnya terlihat menghitam sehingga memantulkan bayangan bulan. Didampingi dengan bintang-bintang tak terhitung jumlahnya menghiasi langit, keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka._

 _'_ _Karena Polaris memiliki arti sang penunjuk arah…..'_

* * *

Cicitan riuh burung biru kecil mengembalikan pikiran sang pria ke kesadarannya. Pandangannya refleks menuju sang surya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjambak rambutnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa dirinya terhanyut bayangan masa lalu di saat waktu yang kian menipis? Terkadang ia sangat menyesalkan fokusnya yang mudah sekali terbelah. Ia ulurkan tangan ke burung yang kini kembali bertengger nyaman di bahunya, bermaksud membuat burung itu terbang. Namun bukannya terbang menjauh, makhluk kecil nan lucu itu hanya berpindah tempat, terbang ke hadapan si pria dan mematuk-matuk bros yang terdapat di bagian depan jubah hangat yang sedang dipakainya.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, sang burung kini berhasil membawa terbang bros yang besarnya hampir mencapai setengah tubuhnya itu. Pemilik rambut jingga itu terkejut. Ditambah dengan kecepatan terbang sang burung, tidak goyah dan tak nampak tanda-tanda bahwa bros diparuhnya akan dijatuhkan, menambah kekagetannya. Menyadari pencuri bros miliknya semakin menjauh, dengan tergesa pria itu mengejar laju sang burung. Ia tak ingin jika bros pemberian terakhir orangtuanya akan menjadi santapan di musim dingin burung biru kecil itu. Pikiran yang konyol, tentu saja.

Sekitar satu jam lagi matahari akan menuju peraduannya. Pria itu tahu ia tak seharusnya bermain kucing-kucingan dengan burung tersebut. Pikirannya menjerit untuk berhenti dan mengikhlaskan bros miliknya –atau sekarang bisa dia sebut, milik burung itu- tapi hati nuraninya menjerit lebih keras lagi, seolah mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya, terutama kaki, untuk terus berlari mengikuti sang burung. Ia tak yakin secara logis tetapi perasaannya mengatakan ada firasat baik akan hal ini.

Mungkin sudah beratus-ratus meter ia berlari dan sekarang berheti dengan dinding tebing batu terbentang di hadapannya. Pria itu menggeram kesal karena kehilangan jejak sang burung. Pria itu merasa bodoh. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan? Bahkan bros miliknya pun tak kembali. Dengan tangan manusianya, ia tak bisa meraih bros dari seekor burung dan juga tak dapat meraih sosok yang dicintainya. Merasa kehilangan harapan, pria itu terduduk lemas sembari bersender di tebing. Gelombang keputusasaan memadamkan separuh semangat yang dimilikinya. Pria itu merutuk. Kenyataan menamparnya bahwa tak ada kemungkinan untuk menyelesaikan tujuannya. Takdir membuat dia mencintai sosok yang tak seharusnya dicintai. Takdir pun semakin kejam dengan membuat mereka terpisah, saat dia sudah sangat tahu bahwa menjadikan cinta itu miliknya adalah mustahil.

Kicau burung yang familiar seperti mampu menyentakkan kembali harapan yang hampir terlepas. Pria itu mendongak ke atas dan mendapati burung kecil biru tersebut bertengger di sebuah dahan pohon setinggi kira-kira satu meter di atas kepalanya. Dahan pohon yang dengan anehnya menjulur keluar dari dalam tebing. Akan tetapi bukan keanehan itu yang membuat pemilik iris coklat itu terbelalak dan secepat kilat bangun dari keputusasaan. Di tengah hutan yang daunnya serba merah seperti ini tentunya terlihat mencolok bila terdapat selembar daun dengan warna keemasan yang anggun. Terkejutlah ia saat mengetahui bahwa daun itulah yang dia cari selama ini. Tanpa disengaja, pandangannya menuju ke bawah dan mendapati bros pemberian orangtuanya berada di dekat kakinya. Sekarang barulah ia paham bahwa sang burung biru kecil dengan mata sekelam malam menunjukkan arah menuju _Goldenier_. Firasatnya memang tidak menipu. Mungkin keputusan paling benar dalam hidup yang dia buat adalah mengejar burung kecil pencuri bros miliknya.

Dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, tak sulit bagi pemuda itu meraih _Goldenier_ dan memetiknya. Pendaran pelan daun mitos yang dijuluki daun dewa memukaunya. Daun itu begitu indah dengan tulang berupa ukiran rumit yang tak dapat ditiru manusia. Pria itu menatap jauh ke cakrawala. Matahari hampir sampai pada batas tugasnya menerangi hari. Sekarang _Goldenier_ berhasil dia dapatkan namun ia tak tahu akan kemana membawanya. Berusaha berpikir jernih di tengah kekalutan, sang pria berhasil mengingat kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan lelaki tua berpakaian serba putih.

 _"_ _Dia menunggu. Goldenier adalah penuntun dan kunci. Saat musim semi di dalam musim gugur, kau akan menemuinya 'tertidur'."_

Tak bisa berpikir dalam waktu sempit adalah masalah yang dihadapinya, sekalipun dia dikenal paling jenius di antara pria-pria muda di desanya. Angin dingin serta riuh gemerisik daun seperti berusaha mengusir kepanikan si pria. Ada dua hal yang bisa dia tangkap. Pertama, _Goldenier_ adalah kunci karena hanya itulah cara membangunkan- _nya_. Kedua, jika _Goldenier_ adalah penuntun maka seharusnya daun dewa ini menunjukkan dimana lokasi _nya._ Seolah menjawab pikirannya, tanah yang menjadi pijakan pria itu tiba-tiba bergetar, cukup membuatnya terkejut dan panik. Belum selesai keterjekutannya, suara gemuruh terdengar. Mata coklat musim gugur itu terbelalak takjub. Tebing batu di hadapannya terbelah menciptakan sebuah lorong gelap. Mata coklat itu menyipit, mendapati ada cahaya di ujung lorong batu tersebut. Firasatnya kembali mengambil alih kaki pria itu untuk memasuki tebing tersebut menuju tujuan akhir perjalanan sepanjang musim gugurnya, sekaligus sepanjang eksistensinya.

* * *

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Kristal amethyst itu membelalak, memantulkan sosok pemuda bersurai jingga dengan tatapan tajam penuh keseriusan. Satu kalimat yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya teralun dari segaris bibir keras sang pemuda_

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," ulang pemuda itu mendapati gadis dihadapannya tak bergeming. Diambilnya dua langkah mendekati gadis kesayangannya._

 _Ini benar-benar salah. Bahkan jika diakui, tak ada yang benar sejak si gadis memutuskan untuk menampakkan dirinya pada bocah tujuh tahun yang tertidur dengan gelisah. Inilah yang terjadi. Di saat dia beranggapan dapat menyembuhkan trauma sang bocah –karena pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya- dengan berperan sebagai sahabat, dia justru terperangkap dalam perasaan terlarang pada bocah ingusan kesepian yang kini menjelma menjadi pemuda mempesona. Salahkan rasa kasihan yang ia miliki kala memerhatikan bibir mungil bocah yang tak henti meratap sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

 _"_ _Aku tau ini tak seharusnya terjadi tapi kau tahu sesuatu yang manusiawi tak bisa dihindari," kata pemilik iris coklat itu sambil tak melepaskan tatapannya pada sang gadis.._

 _Hening. Sepi. Bahkan binatang malam pun tak menampilkan orkestranya seperti biasa. Sang gadis nampaknya tak mampu berkata-kata. Digigitnya bibir sambil menggumam. 'Manusiawi', pikirnya. Tentunya semakin salah karena dalam hal ini dirinya bukanlah manusia. Ia berbalik memunggungi sang sahabat, tak sanggup jika terus-terusan merasakan tatapan mata itu yang seolah ingin mencari sesuatu dalam matanya._

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku."_

 _"_ _Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak boleh," ucap gadis pemilik rambut hitam itu sembari berjalan menjauh._

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau sudah terlanjur merasakannya. Aku tahu itu."_

 _"_ _Tidak! Kau salah!" Setengah berteriak, sang gadis berusaha menutup telinga. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati dan berbisik di telinga sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana aku bisa salah jika perilakumu saat ini sangat menunjukkan semuanya? Dan bukankah kau tidak boleh berbohong, Akhelois yang Agung? Aku mencintaimu. Apapun dirimu, aku mencintaimu."_

 _Tak pelak, sang gadis merasakan getaran dalam dadanya. Sungguh, ia rela menerima jika pemuda –yang sebenarnya dicintainya- ini mengucapkan kata' benci' daripada pernyataan cinta. Dalam hatinya pun menyadari jika takdir telah menyeret sang sahabat untuk ikut campur dalam eksistansinya dan dia tidak bisa menerima itu. Dia tidak sangup membayangkan amukan semesta karena sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan kodrat terlanjur terjadi. Biarlah dia menerima apapun resikonya. Tapi pemuda yang dicintainya. Sungguh tak ada yang bisa dia harapkan selain kehidupan normal dan bahagia untuk sang sahabat._

 _Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya yang semula menutupi telinga kemudian menghela napas. Dia membuat keputusan. Sesuatu yang telah ia mulai, harus dirinya pula yang mengakhiri._

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal," ucapnya dengan ketegasan yang dipaksakan._

 _Tentu bukan kalimat itu yang ingin didengar sang pemuda. Dia menarik bahu Rukia dan membalikkan tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Apa maksud ucapanmu?" geramnya. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram bahu mungil itu dan membuat si gadis meringis._

 _"_ _Jawab aku!" sentak sang pemuda yang hanya dibalas kebungkaman gadis dalam cengkeramannya. Dengan sedikit tenaga, Rukia membebaskan tubuhnya dan hendak beranjak pergi._

 _Mengetahui sangat mungkin bagi sang gadis menghilang dari hadapannya, dengan sedikit kasar ia menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman. Mata tajamnya tetap terbuka untuk melihat reaksi sang gadis. Betapa ia mengagumi wajah rupawan itu dan mata bulat dengan iris sewarna kristal tercantik. Perlahan jemari panjangnya beralih ke punggung dan tengkuk sang gadis, merengkuhnya kuat dengan keposesifan yang menguar._

 _Sejenak sang Akhelois tak mampu berpikir. Hanya pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya erat yang telah menguasai pikirannya. Ditatapnya kelopak mata yag terkatup itu dengan perasaan sakit semu yang meyesakkan. Berbagai pertanyaan tak terjawab berkecamuk di benaknya. Bolehkah ia? Bisakah ia? Matanya mematri mata tajam yang tertutup erat. Bibirnya merekam lumatan lembut dan menangkap adanya cinta, kesedihan, kesunguhan dan ketakutan. Perasaan takut yang mengingatkannya pada malam saat bibir mungil itu mengigau dan merintih dalam tidur. Rasa takut kehilangan. Dia menyerah. Akhelois menutup mata dan berbisik dalam hatinya, 'aku mencintaimu, Ichigo'._

 _Sakit yang awalnya semu, kini terasa sangat nyata. Seolah pedang tajam ditusukkan tepat pada jantung dan seseorang menarik-ulur pedang itu sehingga tak terkirakan sakitnya. Rukia terduduk dengan mencengkeram erat dadanya. Dia tau rasa sakit apa ini. Bahwa dirinya melanggar dan harus dihukum. Bisa dirasakannya, tiara yang selalu terpasang di kepalanya bergetar seolah akan hancur. Dan satu bunyi itu bagai lagu kematian bagi dua insan di keheningan malam_

 _-Prak-_

 _Ichigo membelalakkan matanya. Dia yang awalnya terkejut karena sang pujaan hati melepas ciuman mereka. Kini ia mendapati gadis kecintaannya bersimpuh diiringi suara retakan yang mengerikan. Pemuda itu menatap horor pada tiara yang terpasang di rambut sang Akhelois. Tiara itu, bisa dibilang adalah 'jiwa' dari pemiliknya. Tentu siapapun bisa membayangkan hal buruk yang terjadi jika 'jiwa' hancur._

 _"_ _Kau...,"_

 _Ichigo bahkan tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menatap raut kesakitan gadis dalam dekapannya dengan ekspresi bingung dan panik. Direngkuhnya wajah itu agar menatap matanya._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiaramu retak?" tanya si pemuda dengan nada bergetar. Ketakukan yang membayanginya saat mencium sang sahabat semakin bertambah dan membuat rangkuman tangan pada wajah itu mengerat. Gadis di hadapannya menengadah. Wajahnya yang semula meringis merasakan kesakitan teramat sangat seakan tubuhnya dirobek menjadi beberapa bagian, kini menampilkan senyum lembut. Diiringi bunyi retakan tiara itu, Ichigo merasakan tubuhnya gemetar._

 _"_ _Aku telah menerima hukumanku," ucap sang gadis lirih. Diangkatnya tangan hendak mengelus pelan pipi sahabatnya dan tersenyum miris melihat sendiri tangannya seolah tembus pandang dan memendarkan cahaya emas._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan! Kenapa? Ada apa dengan tubuhmu?"_

 _Ichigo berucap panik. Digenggamnya tangan halus di pipinya. Tak lagi hangat. Terasa sedang menggenggam udara kosong. Raga gadis yang dicintainya juga semakin mengabur, terganti dengan debu-debu cahaya keemasan.._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Retakan pada tiara di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sadar dirinya salah. Sekelebatan memori bersama sang sahabat –yang sekarang menjadi sosok yang dicintainya- bermunculan di pikirannya. Inilah akibat yang harus diterimanya. Dia melibatkan sang sahabat terhadap eksistansinya, sebuah kesalahan besar._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Polaris dan aku menerima hukumanku."_

 _-Prang!-_

 _Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, bunyi pecahan memekakkan malam yang sunyi. Sang pemuda membeku seakan udara tak lagi menyelimutinya. Tubuh gadis dalam dekapannya berubah menjadi debu-debu bercahaya yang kemudian diterbangkan angin. Bulan yang semula bersinar terang kini meredup kehilangan separuh cahayanya. Masih dalam posisi berlutut, Ichigo memandang kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Air mata merebak di kedua matanya. Napasnya terputus. Dia tatap kedua tangannya yang tak lagi merasakan kehangatan. Sekali lagi, sesuatu terenggut dengan kejam._

 _Dan suara jeritan memilukan membahana malam. Anak manusia yang meratap pada bulan sekarat di langit malam yang memayunginya angkuh._

* * *

Langkah kaki tegap itu meninggalkan suara gema di dinding lorong tebing. Mata pria itu menatap lurus ke arah cahaya yang ia yakini sebagai jalan keluar dari tebing. Tujuan akhirnya. Ia tak memiliki sanak saudara apalagi kelarga sejak pembantaian itu. Mungkin inilah yang diinginkan dewa sebagai tujuan ia dilahirkan. _Goldenier_ pada genggamannya terus berpendar dari lemah hingga kini semakin terang seiring dirinya melangkah semakin jauh. Semerbak wangi yang familiar sekejap menghentikan langkahnya di mulut lorong. .

Dia memandang ke sekeliling dengan heran. Hutan tetaplah sama. Daun-daun kemerahan tetap berguguran serta lantai yang masih berwarna serba merah. Namun angin tak lagi dingin. Ia merasakan hembusan angin itu berasal dari satu arah yang ganjil. Angin yang membawa kehangatan dan bau yang begitu memabukkan. Berani bersumpah, ia bahkan sempat melihat debu-debu keemasan terbang saat angin tersebut menerpa tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan, melihat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dari sela-sela pepohonan. Dari situlah angin itu bertiup. Pemilik rambut jingga itu menatap langit. Sang surya hampir tenggelam dan ia yakin tempat terakhir yang ditujunya adalah tempat itu. Dengan dilatarbelakangi suara gemerisik _boots_ beradu dengan lembaran-lembaran daun yang diinjaknya, pemuda itu berlari. Semakin mendekati cahaya, semakin dipercepat larinya, menyongsong kehangatan di senja terakhir musim gugur.

Pohon-pohon _maple_ berjajar menciptakan sebuah ruang berbentuk lingkaran yang luas. Tanah yang semula berwarna merah akan daun-daun yang gugur, berubah menjadi padang rumput yang bagaikan permadani hijau lembut. Bunga-bunga berwarna-warni tumbuh di sela-sela permadani alam itu. Ia merasakan angin hangat dan berbau harum menerpa tubuhnya. Pemandangan tempat ini sangat kontras dengan suasana yang dirasakannya dua puluh detik lalu, seperti berada pada dimensi yang berbeda. Ajaib dan begitu magis. Sekali lagi perkataan lelaki tua itu terbukti, inilah musim semi di dalam musim gugur.

Terang dan memukau. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan berasal dari sebuah benda yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Dengan perlahan mendekati benda bercahaya itu, pemuda tersebut merasakan kelembutan rumput-rumput hijau di kakinya saat melangkah. Semakin dekat dan tahulah ia rupa benda itu. Sebuah patung emas membentuk sosok yang berbaring tertidur. Pendaran emas membuatnya dua kali lipat lebih rupawan. Pemuda beriris coklat itu mengenalinya, namun bukanlah dalam wujud ini.

Dahulu, kulit emas itu adalah kulit putih bersih yang seolah memancarkan cahaya. Mata yang terkatup itu adalah mata bulat dengan iris sewarna kristal amethyst. Kemudian bibir itu –yang pernah dirasakannya- bukanlah emas nan keras seperti ini tetapi berwarna merah yang begitu indah dan memiliki tekstur lembut. Rambut itu dahulunya berwarna hitam pekat bukan helaian kaku berwarna emas. Jika dulu dirinya bisa merasakan helaiannya yang begitu halus, tapi wujud ini membuatnya seperti mengelus batu. Tak ada tiara yang terpasang di kepala patung itu. Tentu saja, karena wujud tiara itu sedang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau yang terakhir, bukan?" sebuah suara berat berasal dari sela-sela pepohonan. Pemuda itu melihat satu orang keluar dari sana. Tidak, tak hanya satu orang. Dari tiap sela pepohonan , keluarlah pemuda dengan pakaian yang berbeda-beda. Ia menghitung dalam hati. Enam orang

"Langsung mulai saja. Kita hampir kehabisan waktu."

Si mata coklat langsung menatap pemilik suara itu. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat menguyah sesuatu, menatap balik dengan sorot mata jahil yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Pemilik rambut jingga itu paham. Ia pun mundur menempati posisinya. Lengkaplah sudah. Tujuh orang 'pengantar' kini membentuk formasi lingkaran yang mengelilingi patung emas.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengambil alih tubuh, ketujuh pemuda tersebut membuka kedua tangan mereka yang memegang _Goldenier_ dan meluruskannya ke depan. Angin hangat kembali bertiup namun kini membentuk pusaran seperti tornado diatas patung emas itu, menerbangkan _Goldenier_ dari tangan tiap-tiap orang dan menelan tujuh lembar daun emas itu dalam pusarannya. Diiringi dengan suara deru dan hentakan yang begitu keras, angin kini menyelimuti patung emas, menelannya seperti yang ia lakukan pada tujuh _Goldenier_. Matahari hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan berasal dari pusaran angin itu.

Di sela-sela suara deru angin, terdengar suara retakan. Tidak lagi memilukan karena retakan ini bernada 'kehidupan'. Perlahan pusaran angin itu melambat. Serentak – dengan tubuh yang masih di kendalikan- ketujuh pemuda itu berlutut dengan menumpukan satu kaki sembari menunduk, merasakan cahaya putih yang memancar penuh keagungan di hadapan mereka seiring dengan angin hangat yang tak lagi berhembus. Sosok rupawan berambut putih dengan tiara emas yang terpasang di rambutnya yang berkilau, muncul dari lingkupan cahaya. Gaunnya yang panjang berwarna putih lembut dengan debu keemasan yang berpendar. Diringi sinar bulan yang kembali terang setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya meredup akibat hukuman itu, inilah wujud asli Akhelois, sang dewi bulan.

' _Kelahiran' ditukar oleh 'kematian'…_

"Para Pengantar, sebutkan nama kalian." Suara itu penuh kelembutan dan keanggunan bagaikan melodi termerdu sepanjang masa.

Pemuda yang pertama berbicara adalah orang yang pertama kali sampai ke tempat ini. Dilanjutkan pemuda di sebelahnya, dan sebelahnya hingga keenam pengantar telah berbicara.

Hening. Giliran pria itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia menyadari semua mata memandang kepadanya karena sepatah kata tak terucap dari bibirnya. Pria bermata sewarna musim gugur itu memejamkan mata sejenak dan meyakikan diri. Diangkatnya kepala yang semula tertunduk, menatap kristal amethyst familiar yang dibingkai wajah begitu rupawan. Sekali lagi ia menyadari dirinya terpesona. Sosok itu berselimut cahaya seperti saat pertama kali melihat wujudnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas, mantap. Dirinya siap jika kemanusiaannya harus terenggut agar bisa selamanya bersama sang pujaan hati sekalipun tak lagi bernyawa.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Polaris. Dari Utara," ucapnya sambil tersenyum memesona di bawah sinar bulan.

* * *

"Dan akhirnya tubuh ketujuh pengantar itu berubah menjadi cahaya. Terbang ke langit menjadi bintang-bintang dan membentuk rasi bintang yang kini dinamakan Ursa Minor. Tersenyum penuh keagungan, Dewi Bulan kini berubah menjadi gumpalan cahaya dan terbang ke bulan. Menjadi sesuatu yang abadi, Ichigo, sang Polaris kini dapat bersama selamanya dengan pemilik hatinya, Rukia, sang Akhelois. Tamat"

Seorang wanita berusia di akhir duapuluhannya menutup buku dongeng bersampul coklat itu. Ia menatap lembut gadis kecil yang kini tertidur lelap sembari memeluk boneka beruang miliknya. Ia menghembus napas pelan, cukup lelah dengan hari yang begitu panjang.

"Cerita yang sama lagi?"

Sebuah suara _baritone_ membuat wanita itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar putrinya. Lensa indahnya mendapati pria, dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang tersampir di bahu kekarnya, menyender pada bingkai pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari duduk untuk meletakkan buku dongeng pada rak di pojok ruangan.

"Bagaimana harimu? Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya mengacuhkan pertanyaann pria itu.

"Cukup melelahkan dan aku sudah makan bersama beberapa relasi," ucap pemilik mata coklat itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan si wanita. Dirinya kini menyeberangi ruangan, menghampiri wanita yang telah mendampingi hidupnya selama tujuh tahun ini, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

Sedikit kaget saat dirinya selesai mengucapkan selamat malam pada buah hatinya, sang suami malah memeluknya manja. Dirasakannya perasaan hangat yang membuncah menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu. Dielusnya sekilas lengan kokoh sang suami kemudian jarinya menunjuk pada lukisan yang diletakkan di meja nakas di sisi tempat tidur.

Menyadari ia mengenali struktur goresan itu, iris coklat pria tersebut membelalak kagum. Lukisan itu sewajarnya tak dapat digambar oleh anak yang baru menginjak kelas satu sekolah dasar. Pria itu menatap istrinya, mencari pembenaran akan dugaannya bahwa itu lukisan malaikat kecilnya dan didapati wanita dalam dekapannya mengangguk.

"Sepanjang hari dia cemberut karena kau tidak datang selama lomba hingga penobatan juaranya. Aku harus membelikannya boneka itu baru ia mulai tersenyum. Tapi aku yakin Harumi tak akan semudah itu memaafkan ayahnya," kata wanita itu dengan nada menyindir.

Sang pria terseyum kemudian mengecup lembut pipi istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Menurutmu apakah dia bersedia memaafkan ayahnya yang tampan ini saat mengetahui kalau besok kita akan ke taman bermain?"

"Mungkin," ucap Rukia. Ia berbalik dan menatap mata Ichigo yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut. Dirinya pun memejamkan mata saat menyambut sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibirnya. Dikalungkannya lengan ke leher sang suami, menautkan bibir lebih dalam.

Si kecil nampaknya sedikit terusik dengan kemesraan kedua orangtuanya yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat tidur. Dia menggeliat nyaman dan berganti posisi, mereguk kembali rasa hangat dan nyaman di tengah cinta dua insan itu.

Mendengar lenguhan putri kecilnya, Rukia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dipukulnya pelan dada pria tegap dengan rambut jingga itu.

"Sana, kau ucapkan selamat malam dulu pada Harumi."

Ichigo terkekeh kemudian mengecup cepat bibir Rukia. Ia menghadap putri kecilnya. Dibenarkannya selimut itu kemudian mengelus rambut hitam malaikatnya. Selanjutnya dikecupnya kening sang buah hati sembari membisikkan ucapan selamat malam. Selesai, ia mematikan lampu kamar dan menghampiri sang istri yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Ditariknya pinggang Rukia agar menempel padanya kemudan dengan seringaian, ia berbisik.

"Kau milikku, Akhelois," bisiknya. Kemudian diangkatnya tubuh sang istri dalam gendongan.

"Apapun untukmu, Polaris," balas Rukia dengan senyuman manis. Tangannya terulur untuk menutup pintu kamar sang buah hati.

* * *

Di dalam kamar gelap yang bernuansa kuning itu, sosok kecil masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut. Cahaya bulan purnama masuk dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka membelai wajah mungil Kurosaki Harumi yang terlelap dengan senyuman, juga menyapa sebuah lukisan dalam pigura yang diletakkan di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Di tengah kegelapan, sesuatu berpendar. Sebuah lukisan. Lukisan burung kecil berwarna biru yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon dengan tujuh lembar daun berwarna keemasan yang kini berpendar pelan. _Goldenier_.

−Goldenier−

The End

C. Luzia

With _beta-reader_ : Lucy

.

.

 _Akhelois_ : Dewi Bulan dalam mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani

 _Ursa Minor_ : Rasi bintang di langit Utara yang namanya berarti Beruang Kecil dalam bahasa Latin. Dikenal juga sebagai rasi biduk kecil, bintang biduk kecil atau bintang tujuh kecil dan mempunyai ekor bernama Polaris. ( _cr: Wikipedia Indonesia_ )

 _Polaris_ : Bintang Kutub Utara; digunakan sebagai penunjuk arah

* * *

CL's Note :

Ini adalah fiksi debut saya beberapa tahun lalu. Awalnya saya membuat di fandom lain, tetapi saya buat yang versi ini karena kecintaan saya pada pasangan ini. Yeah, ending tidak harus bahagia, kan. (karena bagi saya, ending dari manga aslinya tidak bahagia).

Saya adalah pembaca setia fiksi pasangan Ichiruki. Dengan membuat fiksi ini dipublish, saya berharap author lain tetap semangat berkarya menghasilkan fiksi-fiksi Ichiruki. Karena saya yakin, terlalu banyak orang yang mencintai pasangan (paling ideal, menurut saya) ini.

Dari awal pembuatannya, fiksi ini sudah mendapat revisi berkali kali karena setiap kali saya membacanya saya selalu merasa tidak puas. Jika terdapat kritik dan saran, saya sangat menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

" _Writing means you make your own history"_

Salam,

C. Luzia


End file.
